UCOS AT HOLBY
by BlondeBeauchamp
Summary: Strickland owes somebody a favour and UCOS are sent to clear up the murder of a patient at Holby's ED in 2008. Slightly Sherry, maybe a bit of Jonnie. But based more on the case than romance ;) Reviews very appreciated and I don't own either Tricks or Casualty. Although that would be amazing!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Whilst I have written a few Tricks, this is my first crossover, and my first casualty fic too. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!

/

"Good Morning, Sandra!" Jack joyfully greeted his boss as he walked into the office, the last of her three boys to join them for the day's work.

"Morning Jack, tea?" She answered, holding up his usual cup by the kettle.

He nodded back gratefully as he hung up his coat, dotted with tiny detailed raindrops caused by the spitting that started to fall as he walked the last stretch to the door. He looked out through the pale blinds now- it was lashing down fiercely, bouncing onto the tarmac, falling mysteriously, obviously from the dark, smokey clouds that smothered the skies, but Jack couldn;t figured out where the fall started...

"Jack?" Gerry snaped his fingers and brought Jack back to earth. He turned around to his team, all looking quizically at him.

"What do you think?" Brian asked, genuinely interested in Jack's thoughts on the matter- whatever the matter was.

"Sorry?" He frowned, recieving a sigh from Gerry and Sandra, as if he'd missed a whole conversation.

"This case? Being based near Bristol?" Gerry asked, leaving Jack even more confused.

Sandra handed him a folder,"Joanna Wadley, 25 years old died in Holby City ED in 2008 after her saline drip was proved to have been tampered with. She was originally in after an RTC but was said to be making a recovery, of which the main treating Doctor, Dr. Zoe Hanna, said she was confident a full recovery would be made."

Jack leaped through the file as Sandra spoke, but raised the same question as Gerry had.

"But why us?" Jack asked. "We're part of the Met?"

Sandra nodded, "Yeah, I know. Strickland didn't leave many details but said that a favour needed to be owed to the Avon and Somerset Constabulary, from high up apparently. So..." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'it's up to us again.'

He snapped the file shut, causing Brian to jump.

"Let's do it then!" His enthusiasm was greeted with surprise by Gerry, probably due to the fact that he disagreed.

...

Half an hour later, the board was decorated with various photos and notes, accompanied by Sandra stood at the front and, as usual, the boys sat comfortably at the sofas.

"Okay," started Sandra. " As we know, Joanna was druagged through her IV drip.

"A deadly dose of sleeping pills. So it's likely it wasn't someone as the hospital?" Brian asked.

"Why?" Sandra queried, confused-as usual- how he managed to make such a leap.

"Well, someone actaully working at the hospital would have the opportunity to get much more harmful drugs, there was no garuantee that the sleeping pills would actually kill her. They could have been certain by using another, less common drug. But sleeping pills are a household item. You don't have to work with medecine to get hold of enough of those to kill someone."

Sandra nodded, considering the point- it was valid. She wrote the hypothesis on the board under KILLER and ended it with a bold question mark.

"What about this RTC, there was another driver?" Gerry asked.

She smiled at him, "You know, it's scary sometimes."

"What?" He laughed.

"You thinking the same as me!" She joked.

"Who should be more worried!" He retorted, watching her flash him a smile before returning to the board. He loved it when she was smiling, it made them happier too, especially Gerry.

"Lee Blade," she started, tapping his photo. "He was admitted to the ED but not severely hurt, just a cut to the head. Not known to the original investigation, he was a drug user and, although it cannot be proved, it is believed that he was under the influence that night."

Jack shook his head and walked over to the computer, still listening to their conversation though.

"Boyfriend?" Brian asked, looking at the photo of the attractive, young girl.

"Yep, a Charles Brack, who actually lives in London now, so we will see him before making our way down to our new digs!"

"What?" Gerry was confused.

"Hotel. Gerry. Whilst we interview everyone we need to in Bristol. It's going to take more than a few hours so we have an overnight stay. We'll finish a bit earlier tonight to go back and pack. Meet back here this evening. Might as well take just the two cars becuase we'll be interviewing in pairs anyway. And I can't realistically see Brian cycling to Bristol, can you?" Sandra smiled. She already knew how this was going to work.

"Right, okay..." Gerry, now informed, was happy about leaving early, not so much about the returning part. "It's about 2 'an half hours to Birstol, Guv." He stated.

"Yeah, so leave here about 6, there for half 8." Brian suggested. He wasn't keen on leaving Esther, but it was only one night.

"Any family?" Jack asked, getting Sandra back on track.

"Father left the scene when Jo was little but her mother, Doreen, still lives in Bristol. It'll be worth seeing her tomorrow."

"And in the ED?" Gerry was curious to see if anybody still worked there.

"Yeah," Reading from the report, Sandra rolled off a few names. "One of the paramedics who brought Jo and Lee in is still there, Kathleen Dixon. Dr. Hanna is still there and the other interviewed nurse at the time was a Charlie Fairhead, still there. The rest have left, but quite insignificant really. Just saying that they had known about the crash but not been very involved."

"Covering their backs, you mean?" Gerry bluntly asked.

Sandra nodded in his direction.

"So what are we doing now? It's 2" Gerry looked at his watch.

"Right, let's tidy up a bit here- it's been a mess for about a fortnight. And then head home. Meet here at five so we can get something to eat before." Sandra walked away into her office.

10 minutes after sitting down to sift through some very overdue paperwork, she heard raised voices. Ah, they may be retiring ages, but they argued like kids...

"I'm not sharing with Gerry!" Brian retaliated.

"Ah, thanks Brian. I didn't want to share with you anyway! I may fall asleep at the wheel the way you go on!" Gerry shouted back.

"Fine! Fine! It was just a suggestion to share with Gerry, Brian!" Jack backed out of the fight.

Sandra had to laugh, leaning against Gerry desk, she folded her arms and just sat back to watch.

"If you think I'm sharing a room with him!" Gerry began.

"Okay, okay! Let's just CALM DOWN!" Jack tried to take control of the situation, failing miserably, as he had done when he took on the case of the ice cream companies.

"Oh, you must think this is hilarious!" Gerry exclaimed at Sandra.

"Don't look at me!" She tried to retaliate, but just ended up laughing. "Come on. Just go home and pack. Gerry, you go down with me. Brian can share with Jack."

She walked back into her office, still smiling to herself. This should be eventful...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack muttered to himself, sat in his car as the rain fell dimly on the windows, waiting for the others to arrive. He was getting too old for all of this!

Sandra pulled up neatly beside him and she jumped out to open Jack's door and sit with him.

"You okay?" She asked, quite upbeat. Or maybe it was average contentment in contrast to Jack's misery.

"Yeah, yeah" He answered, trying to sound slightly bouncier.

"You seem quite quiet Jack, sure nothing's wrong?" She persisted, knowing Jack at more than face value.

"Ah, practice for the journey with Brian. I won't get a word in edge ways!" He tried his best to brighten up; there wasn't anything wrong, he just wasn't feeling 100% up to nearly 3 hours driving. With Brian.

She smiled, and both their attention was drawn to the next car pulling in, Gerry's unmistakable Stag- followed by shouting from a cyclist... Brian.

"WATCH OUT! YOU'LL KILL SOMEBODY! PILLOCK!" They heard the end of Brian's rant as they got out of Jack's car to meet the rest of the team.

"Right," Sandra raised her voice to get their full attention. "Gerry, put your stuff in my car. Jack and Brian can head straight down to Bristol, me and Gerry can going to pay the boyfriend a visit before."

"I'm not driving?" Gerry questioned, concealing his dispair.

"No Gerry." Sandra assured him.

"As long as we don't go through any advertisements this time..." He commented, before turning away to prevent a backlash from the Guv.

"Ha Bloody Ha, Gerry" She retorted, her expression one of sarcasm.

"Okay," Jack was thankful he and Brian were travelling down together and sooner rather than later.

Gerry and Sandra waved them off and headed for Charles Brack's.

"So, he said at the time that they were in love...only one for each other... blah blah blah" Sandra explained to Gerry, clearly expressing her cynical views on the matter. "He didn't say much at the time though."

"Shock?" Gerry suggested.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Could have been. We'll soon see though..."

...

"Charles Brack?" Sandra asked the mid thirties man on the doorstep, with a short brown beard and neatly trimmed hair, he wasn't what Gerry was expecting. He'd changed a lot since the photos at the time. Only 9 years ago.

"Yeah?" He answered with a sigh.

"I'm Detective Superrintendant Sandra Pullman and this is Gerry Standing. We are part of the unsolved crime and open cases squad and are looking into the circumstances surrounding Joanna Wadley's death."

Charles' face dropped at the sound of a past memory, clearly brought back to the surface in a flash flood. He seemed shocked and Gerry couldn't tell if it was panic or pain.

"Come in." Charles eventually answered. The house was plain but too tidy, like he was never there. The walls were a pale blue and laminate flooring was shiny and pristine, not a single scratch- obviously no kids.

"What do you remember of the night?" Sandra asked.

"Um, well, I went in to see Jo just after 7 that evening when I got the call. She seemed okay, and the doctor said things were looking very good. I didn't want to leave. I cared about her." He looked down at the floor.

"Can you think of anyone who would have possibly wanted to-"Sandra started.

"Look. Jo was a lovely girl. So caring, intelligent. Well, you probably hear it all the time. But she was. Nobody wanted to harm her. She was cared about and hated confrontation." He was getting angrier and Sandra sensed there wasn't much point pushing him.

As they were leaving, Gerry opened the car door for Sandra and she got in smiling at him. She shook her head.

"He's either still very hurt. Or hiding something."

Gerry said nothing, but nodded.


End file.
